Reunion
by Aminey
Summary: A formely unknown aunt steps back into Harry's life. Story told from her point of view. The story starts after The Order of the Phoenix. Ch.1 up,rated K cause I do not know what there is to come My first fic, so R&R!


Author's Note: This is the first fanfic I publish, and I'm just as proud of it as I am nervous. It is quite an old one, I wrote it a few years ago at school after reading The Order of the Phoenix. The Main Character is Fiona, sister of James Potter. I invented her wanting to give poor Harry another living relative, and by now she has gained momentum in my head. I just divided the story into chapters, for a better understanding. I am very open to constructive criticism, and I hope you like the story, although I did not change more than a few words since I wrote it. So, if you do not understand something I wrote, you may keep in mind that I did not edit it, that I usally will do so in the nearer future, and that english is not my mother tongue, so please do not hesitate to ask. (I daresay this is not a very full of action chapter, but this whole story is some kind of ..well, self reflexion for me, so please do not bother ;-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Chapter 1 - **The Night**_

I woke up, and around me was the dark endless night. I did not feel unpleasant, but something was wrong.

It was no sudden awakening, but some kind of slowly drifting away from a long, deep sleep.

Just a few seconds ago I had been standing there in the archway, feeling the presence of my fellows near me, then a flash of light - and everything went dark. Then there were those voices, time after time. Whispers, first yelling, then asking, becoming quieter, staying away for a long while, and now suddenly reappearing.

They grew louder as the darkness and the silence slowly faded away. Some were strangely familiar, otheres completely new, and a few that seemed to have changed from what they had been once ago.

I was confused. What could have happened? Did I get knocked down? Got jinxed? Then why couldn't I feel my friends around?

I tried hard to wake up. As I was told, it took me weeks to regain conciousness again. Many people doubted that I would wake, or that I would be the same person after all. Well, they were kind of right. But that's just another story. Let's return to that particular monday.

A voice. A deep, fatherly, very familiar voice.

"_Fiona."_

Calling my name. Yes, here, that's me; I wanted to shout.

But no sound left my mouth.

"That's fine. You will not be able to speak for a while. Don't worry, it will be allright."

Albus. It was him, what was he doing here? No, where was I?

The silence had magically faded away. I heard humming noises, birds, yelling of children through an open window, the fresh breeze from the lake... the lake?

I tentatively blinked. Bright light blinded my eyes. I blinked again. It was hard to move even those tiny muscels. With every try the light disturbed me less. From a shadowy figure, the speaker's face came clear to my. Albus was smiling down at me through his familiar half moon spectacles on his crocked nose.

"Welcome back, Miss Potter."

I drifted back to sleep. When I woke up the next time, I was finally able to stretch my stiff body a bit, but whenever I tried to take away the sheets and move further, somebody held me back. It was an awful feeling, being kept there, knowing nothing.

I could tell you a lot more about the next days, where I grew stronger again, but it would take ages. It were only Albus and Poppy who came to see me, I guess the others didn't know that it was me lying there yet.

Although I spotted curious voices and shadows on the other side of my bed hangings, nobody else was to be seen.

The hardest part for me was to realize what had happened. It was a quiet summer evening when Albus took the time to sit down next to the bed with my yet weak body in it, and told me everything I had to know about the time I that had passed since I got jinxed.

15 years gone, all my beloved dead or missing…agony reached for my mind and my soul. Knowing James and Lily dead and betrayed by our once so close friend filled my heart with unexpressable pain first and then with wild rage.

And then, in a moment when I desperately wished to have died with them, Albus told me that Harry had survived.

The black despair that had filled my thoughts was blown off, all I wanted was to escape from the bed and go looking for him on my own, but, well, that didn't work.

"Anyway, he's on his summer holidays, dear, he's not here now." said Poppy, softly pushing me back on the sheets.

Oh my god, that poor boy, 15 years at the Dursley's. I always had taken changes very good, now I had to adapt to the situation.

And then it was the 1st of september. I had been allowed to walk around, so I could see the pupils arriving through the small window next to my bed in the hospital wing. Oh, sweet nostalgia.

Seventeen years ago, I had been just one of them. Not so long ago in my memory, it seemed like days to me since I'd walked through this door. Harry must be down there in the crowd.

And I would meet him again today, the last remaining piece of family I had left, the little boy I had held so tight on the day of his birth, the boy that had to live with those unworthy people just because I hadn't been there to guard him. I sat down on my bed at the very end of the long room.

The night had always been my trusted friend.

Now I had to wait for it to come and relieve me again.

_Chapter 1 End._

* * *

_AN:I can promise you there will be action in the next chapter. Seethis as a warm up chapter ;-)_


End file.
